Today, the demand for digital watermarking as an antipiracy technology is strong. To make it more difficult for pirates to circumvent watermarks it is important for many potential watermarks to be proposed and used.
Unfortunately, watermarking makes changes that affect pixels in a given region of video. As such, it is important for watermarks to not make changes which can interfere with the intended viewing experience for the intended audience. Consequently, a need exists to evaluate potential watermarks with a metric that determines if the imagery with the watermark would perceptually be the same as the imagery without the watermark, prior to embedding.